The major objective of this study will be to investigate the nature of decision-making and implementation of the decision, related to fertility regulation among married couples. This end will be accomplished with a household survey employing personal interviews with a probability sample of 450 married couples. Data from these interviews will provide for analyses of decision processes and related behaviors and traits, focussing first on the couple as a unit and then on the individual spouse. The survey will investigate the degree of congruence of attitudes and knowledge of the husbands and wives, the ability of each spouse to accurately perceive the attitudes of the other, and the amount and direction of communication between them on the topics of fertility and fertility control. Communication and decision-making among couples about fertility are thought to be highly related to the role expectations and self-concept of the couple. Therefore, the study includes an investigation of sex-role stereotypy and self-concept, as it applies to sexual identity. As an exploratory study this survey also has a methodological component. It will investigate the effects of same-sex versus opposite-sex interviews, and the relative advantages of a self-administered questionnaire as compared to face-to-face interviewing for opposite sex interviews.